Ethereal Monsters (IoX)
The Ethereals are a class in IoX. They're the second cheapest Monsters to buy and the second easiest to breed (just after Natural). You may either teleport a Single-Element Ethereal to one of the six Ethereal Islands, or buy it with Shards. Single Element Ethereals usually costs between 80 and 110 Shards. The six Ethereal Elements are Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, and Solar, and can live on at least one of the Ethereal Islands, meaning that some Ethereal Monsters would not meet each other unless they are teleported to the same Outer Island, or go to Ethereal Island. Breeding Like all monsters capable of breeding/is breedable, Ethereal Monsters require two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. However, breeding with Ethereal Monsters do not guarantee success and may result in either parent (usually of the Common variant) that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Like all breedable monsters, if two Ethereal Monsters overlap elements (except on a few special occasions), they will always produce either parent. Levels Like most other Monsters, Ethereal Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to Outer Islands, and collect bonus goals. List of Ethereal Monsters Single Element These can be bought with Shards, be teleported from Natural Islands, and can only otherwise be bred via breeding failure. * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Syunshalaa Double Element These monsters can be bred from two Single-Element Monsters. * Whisp * Nebulob * Sox * Jellbilly * Felinite * Arackulele * Boodoo * Kazilleon * Zombiscent * Bellowfish * Dragong * Wick Wock * Fung Pray * Sapplamez * Prunkiiu Triple Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Double Elements. * Atomidrom * Emberrd * Acicello * Viibnes * Brontoxylo * Hiss-tome * Sitallite * Geogeox * 8-Bitrr * Brambeem * Rubeatter * Draecho-O * Cybstone * Poltargist * Tikrave * Kamodall * Industritoot * Electrakit * Rootibolt * Ambear Quad Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster (Better Results), or from two Double-Element Monsters. More difficult to breed than Triple Elements. * Exosymph * Ghourgan * Astroold * Crysterb * Rainbocal Lorokeat * Violiperk * Beatbroop 2000 * Conkedonk * Bogg 'n Crittles * Holygrum * Toxikkemi * Vlundogroph * Polloot Ant * Fearrilli * Windupp Box Quint Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster (Better Results), or from one Triple-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. They are the most difficult Ethereal Monsters to be bred. * Amyfist (Represents ) (In MSM: Restoration of Harmony, Amyfist has Solar & lacks Mech) * Demoneon (Represents ) (In MSM: Restoration of Harmony, Demoneon has Poison & lacks Solar) * Ukuranile (Represents ) (In MSM: Restoration of Harmony, Ukuranile has Crystal & lacks Plasma) * Spectacrum (Represents ) (In MSM: Restoration of Harmony, Spectacrum has Mech & lacks Poison) * Gammanolo (Represents ) (In MSM: Restoration of Harmony, Gammanolo has Shadow & lacks Crystal) * Factorecorder (Represents ) (In MSM: Restoration of Harmony, Factorecorder has Plasma & lacks Shadow) Hex Element The Hex Element is only found in Ethereal Island. When all other Ethereal Monsters are teleported here, the Hex Element gets freed from some amberlike substence, though would get trapped again when they leave/get boxed by Wubbox. * Bandhereall Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters